Thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) is one of the major types of flat panel display at present, and is widely applied in electronic equipment.
A thin film transistor liquid crystal display device comprises a backlight, a liquid crystal panel, and a front frame. The liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, but displays images through the light source provided by the backlight. The backlight mainly comprises a backboard, an optical module, and a rubber frame. Among others, the rigidity of the backboard is a key factor that influences the size of the display device. In the prior art, in order to guarantee the rigidity, the backboard is usually made of sheet metal, such as aluminium plate. However, due to the large density of metal, the display device thus made is generally very heavy. In this case, it is difficult to manufacture a light and thin display device.